Red Dragon Tamer
by Psycho Yanderes
Summary: After SAO Ayano Keiko has lived a rather uneventful life, one day that changes as her family moves to a town called Kouh and she starts attending Kouh Academy, What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Psycho here and this is a** **bit different as this is a crossover Of SAO and DXD, but you knew that much and the title can probably give you a idea of who were focusing so… why am I even trying to explain you guys and gals will figure it out so without further ado let the story begin.**

"So this is Kouh academy" said a lone Girl standing in front of a large school gate she takes a deep breath "I guess I better get going" she says taking off towards the rather large building unaware of being watched.

Looking out the window of a older looking building on the school grounds was a Crimson Haired girl

"You seem interested in that girl" the crimson haired girl looked at the girl beside her desk

"Do you know anything about her Akeno" she asked to the girl identified as Akeno

"All I know is she's a new transfer student but nothing more" said Akeno "However if you wish I will see what I can find on her"

"Please do" said the red head

"Yes Rias" said Akeno before departing

" _There is something special about that new girl I just don't know what"_ Thought Rias before she returned to the papers she had on her desk.

 _Back with the Transfer student_

"Alright class settle down we have a new student joining us today" said a voice inside the classroom followed more voices.

"I wonder if it is a boy or a girl"

"If it's a guy I hope he's more like Kiba than those pervs"

"This suspense is killing me"

"Ok calm down" the voice said again "You may enter now"

"The transfer student took a breath before entering the class room

"Hello my name is Ayona Keiko please take care of me" said the Transfer student

After her greeting she hears whispers about how she's cute some from the girls which aren't so bad and some from the boy which a few of them make her nervous, she also hears someone say something about a second mascot of kouh academy and mummers of agreement.

"Does anyone have questions for Keiko" asked the teacher

A boy with a shaved head raised his hand a lot of the girls looked at him with a glare

" _So he must be one of the pervs that were mentioned earlier."_ I think to myself before refocusing

"Do you happen to have a boyfriend or girlfriend" he asked and to me it seemed harmless if not a little weird.

"No I do not" Silica responds and hears more murmuring

The teacher sighs "You may take a seat over there" pointing to a seat near a window and Keiko takes a seat "Now let's start today's lesson"

' _Yep just like the school I was at before SAO'_ Keiko said to herself before listening to the teachers lecture.

 _After school_

Keiko grabs her stuff and prepares to go home but is stopped.

"A-are you Ayona Keiko" said a nervous voice behind Keiko turned around and saw girl wearing a normal school uniform which was a dark red jacket which had a gold P on it, a whit undershirt, a red bow tie, and a green skirt whit a white strip near the end.

"I am and you are" Keiko responded.

"I am Amano Yuuma, and…" she trailed off.

"And?" asked Keiko now more curious

"And do you want to be friends" said Yuuma after a few seconds

Keiko though about it normally she would accept but something felt wrong, she couldn't place it she just had a feeling but she decided to go against it "sure" she responded

Yuuma looked happy before asking "do you want to hang out after school tomorrow."

"Yes that would OK now I really must get home" Keiko said before running out of the room nearly missing a white haired girl who was outside of the room "SORRY" she yelled as she kept running

The white haired girl looked at the running girl before muttering "I have to tell Rias" and she leaves.

 _At the old Building_

"Are you sure Koneko" asked Rias who had just listened to Koneko explain the situation.

"Yes Rias she was approached by a fallen angel and they are going to be together after school tomorrow" replied Koneko.

Rias lets out a sigh "This could be very bad"

"Rias I have the information you wanted" said Akeno who had just walked in.

"Go ahead Akeno" said Rias

"Her name is Ayano Keiko she's 15 and is from Tokyo she live with her Father and only recently moved to kouh" said Akeno

"So just a normal girl" said Rias

"I haven't even gotten to the interesting part" said Akeno

"Which is?" asked Rias

"She transferred to Kouh Acadamy from the SAO Survivor School" said Akeno

This caught the attention of Rias and Koneko "she was in that death game?" asked Koneko

"Yes she was and I must say I'm surprised as she must have been 12 when it began and here she is 3 years later functioning like a normal person" said Akeno before becoming serious "However I don't believe she is "perfectly fine" not after going through something like that"

"And now a fallen angel has its sights on her, poor girl." Rias said sadly

"What do we do" asked Akeno

"Koneko I want you to keep watch on her tomorrow" said Rias "let's hope that the worst does not happen" she added quietly.

 _At an abandoned church_

The girl Yuuma enters a room with 3 others, a man with a trench coat and fedora, a blonde haired girl in a black Lolita dress, and a navy blue haired girl who wore black heeled shoes, a mini skirt, and a trench coat top with the chest opened revealing her rather large breasts

"Did it go well" asked the man in the fedora

"Yes Dohnaseek tomorrow is when she will die" responded Yuuma

"Good" replied the man

"By the way is there anything else on her that I need to know?" asked Yuuma

"Well one interesting thing was found" said the blonde haired girl

"What is it Mittlet" said the Navy haired Girl

"She transferred to Kouh Academy from the SAO survivor school" said Mittlet who looked depressed saying that.

"What the Hell is SAO" asked the Man

"You don't know, In Tokyo there was the SAO incident which first off SAO is an abbreviation for Sword Art Online which was a Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or VRMMORPG, but any way the incident was the ten thousand players on the launch day were trapped in the game with no way out but to beat the game, and if someone tried to unplug the device you used to play the game or you died in game you would die in real life the event lasted for two years and over two thousand people died" explained the navy haired girl.

"Poor kid survives a death game now we are on orders to kill her" said the man

"Such a terrible ordeal I wish we didn't have to do this" said Yuuma who was looking like she wanted to cry.

"We have no choice this was an order from Azreal, just make it quick Raynare" said Mittlet

"OK I will" Said the now revealed Raynare.

 _The next day_

School went by normally for Keiko and before she knew it she was walking around Kuoh with Yuuma it was a pretty fun time and ended with them at a park fountain

"That was really a fun day Keiko" said Yuuma

"Ya it was" said Keiko

"Hey Keiko can I ask you something" said Yuuma who was starting to seem nervous again"

"What is it" ask Keiko

Yuuma leans in which makes Keiko think she's trying to kiss her, but instead she whispers in her ear "will you die for me?" Keiko is immediately alarmed by what she said and the black wings that erupted from her back Yuuma's clothes also changed resembling more of an S&N outfit

"W-what are you" said a frightened Keiko.

"I guess I can answer that I am a fallen angel and I have been ordered to kill you" responded Yuuma as she summons a spear of light in her hand and prepares to throw it "Goodbye Ayano Keiko."

Keiko closes her eyes and waits for her death but it never comes she slowly opens her eyes and sees that Yuuma is shaking and her eyes are watering.

"I can't, I can't" she whispers before her spear vanishes and she falls on her knees "I can't kill you"

Keiko began to debate whether or not to run in the end she chose to stay and ask "W-Why"

Yuuma looks up tears streaming down her face "Because of what you went through with that game" she says.

Keiko is stunned _'How does she know about SAO'_

Before she could ask Keiko feels a pain go through her she looks down and sees a light spear sticking out of her she coughs up blood before she falls to the ground Yuuma who still had tears looks at the situation in shock before a man in a trench coat and fedora enters Keiko's blurring field of vision

He kneels down over her "I'm sorry kid, I truly and but we have are orders again I am sorry." He said his words sounded strangely sincere he turns to Yuuma before quietly saying "Let's go" as he grows a pair of wings and flies of with Yuuma

' _How did it end up like this I survive Sword Art Online only to die to die to something I thought was fiction."_ Thought Keiko as her vision started going black she heard footsteps and faintly saw a familiar white haired girl and heard a faint whisper "Don't worry you'll be fine" before she blacks out.

 **So what did you guys and gals think is it good, is it bad, does it have potential feel free to let me know also I have one more thing to add and that is do you want to see Keiko have a relationship with someone let me know and yes I mean a single person I am not doing a Harem but I am willing to do a yuri if that is what you people want just let me now**

 **Psycho signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals Psycho here and at the end of this story there's going to be few things so make sure to read that ok so without further ado let the story continue.**

Keiko snapped awake to the sound of her alarm and quickly hit and just stared.

' _Was that all a dream?'_ she asked herself confused _'But it felt so real.'_

While trying to get her thoughts in order Keiko notices something rather odd _'why am I naked?'_ while getting up to try to find out why she was in her current predicament, it just seems to get worse as she notices something else.

' _Why are another girls clothes in my room?'_ she thought as she noticed a uniform, bra, and panties that would definitely not fit her, and the situation only seemed to worsen as she noticed she was not alone, and hesitantly pulled down the blanket, to nearly jump out of her skin, but settled on falling out of her bed, as she saw her crimson haired bedmate.

And with that Keiko's mind went into overdrive _'Who is she? What is she doing in my bed naked? Why am I naked? Did we?'_ this last thought caused Keiko's face to burn bright red, but she doesn't have to wait long for an answer as the girl wakes up.

After a quick yawn and stretch she notices Keiko staring and says "Good morning."

Keiko doesn't respond as she is still trying to comprehend everything, as the girl stood up Keiko couldn't help draw comparisons to someone she met in SAO, Rosalia, however Keiko thought that this girl was more beautiful, and also doubted that she would have cronies who she would have attack random people for their stuff.

The girl seemed to be looking around Keiko's room and her eyes settled on two things near her bed, Keiko's AmuSphere and a picture of her and her friends

The girl turned back to Keiko and said "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself I am Gremory Rias,"

Rias Gremory, that was a name Keiko had heard while at school and it usually got mentioned with her being called something known as one of the Great One-sans of Kuoh.

Rias continued "I already know who you are Ayano Keiko, and that includes your past with that game Sword Art Online, and first I must say I'm surprised you decided to continue with full-dive games."

This seem to pull Keiko back to reality "Sure I am kinda scared, and was definitely in SAO, but someone taught me to not be afraid, and even if you are that you fight through it." She said a look of determination on her face, Kirito had been the one to teacher her these things when he helped her to revive her friend Pina.

Rias smiled at this "that person must have been very wise"

Keiko had become friends with Kirito, whose real life name was Kazuto Kirigaya, and had fallen in love with him, before he had started dating Asuna, she thought he was courageous, a bit reckless, and fun to be around, but she unfortunately couldn't call him wise.

"Um Rias as much as I enjoy this talk why are you in my room, and why are we both naked?" asked Keiko

Rias said "How about we get dressed before we get into that?" she grabbed her Panties and began to put them on "And don't worry your still a virgin." She said with a mischievous smile.

Keiko's face went bright red as she quickly dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast and found a note from her dad saying that he had to go to work early.

Keiko made a quick breakfast for both of them and sat down at the table and was surprised to see her cat Pina jump on Rias's lap, Keiko had named her partner in SAO after her cat, and Pina normally was warry of strangers.

"Weird she usually doesn't like people she doesn't know" said Keiko

"Well I guess cats just love me" she said petting the cat.

After breakfast the two start off to school and after arriving they are greeted to quite a few glances and whispers.

"Isn't that the transfer student?"

"Yeah here one day and she's already walking to school with one of the great One-Sans."

"She is most definitely the second mascot of Kuoh."

' _And I'm seen as a mascot again'_ Keiko thought, back in SAO Keiko had gotten the nickname Silica the Dragon Tamer because of Pina and became more of a mascot to groups she was a part of, she laughs _'better not let it go to your head again Keiko."_ She thought to herself.

Before they separate Rias tells Keiko "After school I'll have someone come get you." Keiko nods and they go their separate ways.

 _After school_

As Keiko packed up she heard a commotion as the females swooned at the person who enter the class room.

The person who entered was a boy with short blonde hair, and grey eyes with a mole under his left eye.

He seemed to look around the room before seeing and walking over to Keiko "Ayano Keiko?"

"Yes" came Keiko's response.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, and I was sent to get you by Rias." He said motioning for Keiko to follow.

' _Why does he remind me so much of Kazuto?'_ Keiko asked herself before following.

Kiba led Keiko to an old building within school boundaries, takes her into the building and leads her to a room that looks rather different to the outside, the room has two occupants a black haired girl that seems to rival Rias in terms of beauty, and a white haired girl that Keiko swears she has seen before.

"So your Keiko, I am Himejima Akeno. Vice-president of the Occult Research Club." She introduced herself.

"Occult Research Club?" asked Keiko

"Oh yes I forgot you have only been her for two days, the ORC as the name implies. Researches the Occult or supernatural." She explains "And as I said I am the vice-president, Rias is the president, and here are the other two current members."

The other occupant, who was eating some chocolate, took the liberty to introduce herself "Toujou Koneko."

Keiko couldn't help but think there was more to everyone in this room, especially Koneko who she could not stop staring at _'she's so quiet, wonder why?'_

"Is this what is called love at first sight?" said Akeno who had a mischievous grin on her face.

Keiko's face must felt like it burst into flames at how red she went "I-I-I-I" she tried to speak but she couldn't and the reaction seemed to be exactly what Akeno wanted.

"Akeno cut the girl a break." Came the voice of Rias as she walked in the room

"Oh I was just have a bit of fun with her" Akeno said giving the look of a scolded puppy.

Rias just shakes her head "There will be plenty of time for that later." She turns to Keiko "So Keiko I know you still have plenty of questions, but first let me ask you one…." She paused.

"….Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"I-I can't really say I do." Keiko answered.

"Now what would you think if I told you that everyone in this room was a devil?" Rias said.

This made Keiko stare in surprise before choking out "Y-your joking right?"

Rias just smiled as two bat like wings came out of her back.

"S-so you're all devils?" Keiko asked frightened.

"Yes Keiko and when I said everyone in this room I meant, _everyone_ " she put emphasis on that last word.

Keiko pondered it before realization hit her, making her shake "Y-y-y-you mean that…." She trailed off unable to finish.

"Yes Keiko you are also a devil." Rias finished her sentence for her and as she did Keiko fainted, shocking everyone in the room.

"She fainted?" Asked Akeno

"I guess we should have expected something like that." Said Kiba who is checking on Keiko.

"Bed?" Asked Koneko

"Yes take her to the guest room I'll finish explaining when she regains consciousness." Said Rias as Kiba carefully picked up Keiko and took her to the guest room.

 _Sometime Later_

Keiko opened her eyes as she sat up in the bed she was lying in trying to remember what happened, then she remembered, she had just been told that Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were devils and that she was now a devil.

"You're awake" came a familiar voice Keiko looked up to see Rias standing there "I apologize I should have been more tactful with telling you that."

Keiko said "And how can you be tactful with telling someone that they are a devil now?"

"Touché" said Rias with a smile before replacing it with a stricter look "now, Keiko you must know that I turned you into a devil as a way to save your life."

Thus caused Keiko's blood to run cold "M-my life?"

"Yes, you were stabbed by a fallen angel and if Koneko hadn't gotten you to me, you would not be here right now."

"So that wasn't a dream." Said Keiko

"I'm afraid not, and do you know why they wanted to kill you?" aked Rias

"They just said they were ordered to kill me" responded Keiko

Rias's face seemed to darken at this scaring Keiko, but it left as quickly as it came "I'm sorry that this happened to you, but what's done is done now you are one of my peerage."

Rias noticed the puzzled look on Keiko's face "A peerage is a group of servants to a high class devil."

As they are about to continue Akeno comes in "Rias we have gotten an order to kill a stray devil that has appeared in our territory."

Rias got up and looked at Keiko "Come on, you're going to see how we fight."

Keiko got up and followed Rias into center room where the others were at after joining them, Rias opened a magic circle that brought them in front of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse, much to Keiko's surprise.

' _I am never going to get used to this'_ Keiko thought to herself and as they moved into the building a thought struck her "What is a stray devil?"

Kiba answered "A devil that either ran from or killed their master usually in pursuit of power, and the results are rather grotesque." And as if on cue a voice rang out from the darkness.

"I smell something bad. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder if its sweet, or if its bitter?"

And from the darkness a women or at least the upper body of a women appeared from the darkness _'that doesn't look so bad'_ Keiko thought and then the rest appeared looking like a Minotaur. _'Me and my big mouth'_

"Keiko." Said Rias getting her Attention "Are you familiar with chess?"

"Not really." Said Keiko wondering the significance

"I see, the basics are the pieces pawn, knight, rook, bishop, queen, and king." She explained as kiba stepped forward with two swords appearing before he moves Keiko nearly missing him "Kiba is a knight with his main attribute being Speed."

Kiba rushed the creature and in a graceful move cut off both her arms next Koneko stepped forward and was eaten by a mouth on the lower body.

"Don't worry she's fine." Said Rias as Koneko pried the jaws apart "Now Koneko is a Rook her main attribute is strength."

"Fly" said Koneko as she punched the stray causing it to fly into a wall and onto the ground.

"The queen a combination of a Knight, Bishop, and Rook." Rias said as Akeno stepped up to the Stray.

"Well it seems a punishment is in order." Akeno said with a look on her face that made Keiko shiver.

"Also something you should know about Akeno." Rias said as Akeno seemed to have electricity course around her before delivering a serious shock to the stray "She is really into BDSM."

Keiko just stared at the scene in front of her but her attention changed when she noticed movement and saw one of the severed arms moving towards Rias who was unaware of it and without thinking Keiko ran at it, as it leaped Keiko punched it an sent it flying.

"W-what?" she stammered as she looked at her hand and saw it covered by a gauntlet.

Rias looked shocked then curious she turned back to Akeno, who was still shocking the stray "Akeno I think she's had enough"

Akeno stopped and stepped back as Rias stepped forward "Any last words?"

"Kill me"

"As you wish." She said as she raised her hands, summoning another magic circle, and in a brilliant flash the Stray was gone, Rias turned back to Keiko who was still staring at her arm in shock.

"Let me see your arm" said Rias, Keiko showed her arm "A Sacred Gear?"

"Sacred Gear?" Keiko repeated confused.

Rias didn't answer instead she said "Let's get back" and another circle appeared and transported them back to the club room

Keiko was still wondering one thing "How am I going to get this off my arm?" before looking at her arm that was now gauntlet free "what?"

"Sacred Gears, items that have powerful abilities bestowed unto humans and human hybrids since birth, they are interesting no?" asked Akeno

"Wait since birth?" asked Keiko wanting to see if she heard correctly, and at the nod followed up with "Then why did it appear now?"

"Desire, Sacred Gears are driven with the power of desire, and it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you." Said Rias

"So it appeared because I desired to protect you?" said Keiko

"Yes, that would be the case." Responded Rias

"But that still doesn't make sense I've had moments before like that it's never appeared" said Keiko

"Then those moments didn't carry the same weight or something else blocked it." Said Rias

Realization hit Keiko "I know why because those moments were in SAO which means it couldn't manifest itself while I was in game."

"That would most likely do it." Said Rias "Now Keiko I think you need to go home."

Keiko agreed and began walking home thing of that day's events _'so I'm a devil now and I have a thing called a Sacred Gear that didn't appear until now, why do I have the feeling things are only going to escalate from here."_

 **Finally finished sorry it took so long but I had a lot of new ideas for different stories that I wanted to write so I didn't lose it, also I thank you all for the love you've been giving to the story I honestly didn't think this was going to get any traction and was just wanting to play with the idea, also I wake up at 12 to 1 A.M. so I enjoy doing something nice like this, and listening to music.**

 **So a couple of things.**

 **First, yes I do not intended to make Public announcements about story direction as I do not set anything in stone until I write it and decide to keep or scrap it.**

 **Second, in regards to Pina as you saw Pina is Keiko's cat and she named her Feathery Dragon after her, and so the idea of a Familiar named Pina would be confusing, but as I said I am not confirming or denying anything.**

 **Third, Schedule wise I want at least a week in between chapters to get a general response.**

 **Fourth, Pairings so far only two people gave their Ideas and both for Keiko/Koneko, but I will not initiate that stuff just yet, there's still time so Pairing ideas everyone.**

 **And finally, I want an opinion on this idea a chapter where Keiko goes into Alfheim, I may not execute this till later but it's just something I want to know if you want or not.**

 **So that's everything this is Psycho Signing Off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Psycho back atcha with chapter 3 and yet again nothing to address so without further ado let the story continue.**

Keiko's morning and subsequent school day had gone by without a problem no random bedmates, no weird revelations, no anything out of the ordinary, well except for two boys getting beat up by the kendo team apparently for peeping on them during practice.

' _I think my sense of what is weird has changed all in a week, because that seems pretty normal considering everything'_ thought Keiko as she watched what can only be described as a public spectacle _'well can't say they didn't have it coming.'_

After school the day seemed to do a complete turnaround.

"Today we will start you on contracts." Said Rias

"Contracts?" asked Keiko who had come to the ORC clubroom after school per Rias' instructions.

"Yes contracts are signed by humans and increase a devils standing and power, however before the contract is signed the devil must fulfill their end of the bargain." Explained Rias

"And what would a devil have to do to fulfill their end?" asked Keiko

"They must fulfill a request that is made by the human and keep in mind this can be anything." Said Rias

That caused Keiko to shiver as she knew where some people would go especially to someone who looks like her,

"Now since you are a new devil you have no contracts so for today you are going to take one of Koneko's as she has two." Said Rias but it seemed like she added that last part in a hurry.

"Ok but won't they wonder why it's me and not Koneko?" asked Keiko

"Yes well first here." She said handing Keiko what looked to be a family crest "This will prove that you are part of my peerage just show it to them and as for why your there well you'll just have to come up with something."

Keiko nodded still looking uncertain.

"Now Keiko." Rias summons a magic circle "Step into the magic circle and you will be taken to the front of the client's house."

Keiko stepped into the circle and just like before was transported and she had to take a minute to get her Barings and seeing she is in front of a door making sure she still has the crest knocks on the door and it opened to reveal a women who looked like she had not slept in a couple of weeks.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she wasted no time in asking questions

"Someone asked for a Devil." Said Keiko showing the crest

The women narrowed her eyes "You're not Koneko"

"She is busy and I'm new so I needed a contract." Said Keiko hoping to not get the door slammed in her face

The women just stared, or rather seemed to be analyzing Keiko before saying "Yes, you'll do just fine." And she invited her in

Keiko walked in put off by that comment and noticed first off the rather high amount of fabric.

"Clothing Designer." Said the women "Name."

"Ayano Keiko." Said Keiko

"Shiriyuki Miu." She said "Now I need measurements and I also do not want you to talk until I talk to you clear."

"Yes." Keiko was definitely not going to enjoy this.

 _The Next day_

Keiko awoke to the sound of her alarm noting the stiffness she felt.

' _Miu certainly wasn't the type to kid around I can barely move I'm so stiff.'_ Thought Keiko who had to spend a couple in certain position _'well could have been worse'_

Deciding that even though her body didn't want to move she shouldn't waste her day off lying in bed and went to learn her way around Kuoh, she had learned a few key spot from her hang out day with Yuuma, and was currently walking past a playground when she crashed into someone else.

Recovering she looked at the person on to be greeted with a view of the other girl's panties blushing madly she quickly looked away as she got up to help the girl up

"Are you OK?" asked Keiko.

When the girl spoke up Keiko couldn't make out anything she was saying.

"Um do you speak Japanese." Asked Keiko wondering if she was going to be unable to even talk to the girl.

"A little." Said the Girl

"Well that's better then, my name is Ayano Keiko what's yours." Said Keiko introducing herself.

"Asia, Asia Argento." Asia introduced herself

"So Asia what are you doing around here." Asked Keiko

"I was looking for the church, um you wouldn't happen to know where it is would you" asked Asia

Keiko thought for a few minutes "I think I know where it is, I am also relatively new here."

"Oh well that's better than how things have been going for me." Said Asia

Keiko starts to take Asia to where she thinks the Church is but they are quickly stopped as they saw a playing kid take a fall rushing over they saw the kid got a cut on his knee while not looking too bad definitely looks like it hurts.

"Hey it's ok well go find a Band-Aid and you'll be all better in no time." Keiko said trying to calm the kid down, but was stopped when Asia knelt down and place both hands above the wound which was then surrounded by a green light, when it subsided the wound was healed.

The kid thanked Asia while Keiko just stared and thought _'Wait was that a Sacred Gear?'_

Finally mustering words she asked "What was that?"

"That was my power a gift from god."

' _Must be a sacred gear, they are given to humans by god'_ no sooner had she finished that thought she winced as her head started to hurt _'Ouch, ugh that's right can't mention the big man's name anymore or I get a lovely headache."_ Keiko added that last thought bitterly

Asia noticing Keiko's wince asks "Are you alright?"

"Ah sorry just a little bit of a headache, anyway let's get to that church" Keiko said now thinking she may be throwing herself into fire

After dropping off Asia at a rundown church, she had tried to get her to stay with her but Asia insisted, and had went to the ORC clubroom, as Rias had asked her to come there every evening unless she was told otherwise, and was greeted with a question and then a lecture about how what she did was dangerous and she should be happy that no exorcists were there or she would be permanently dead, after her lecture Rias sent Keiko on a new contract,

After being transported to the house Keiko shivered _'I have a very, very bad feeling about this."_ She thought and cautiously entered unable to find the person right away she looked around and found a living room and a grizzly scene of a butchered body Keiko suddenly felt the urge to throw up leaning over she started gagging but managed to keep it down.

"Hey so a shitty little devil finally shows up."

Keiko looked up to see a silver haired man who had been sitting on a couch with a gun and some other type of device in his hands, Keiko shivered at the look in his eyes it was a look of a psychopath.

"Oh is the itty bitty baby devil scared of the big bad exorcist?" he said in a mocking voice

' _Wait, did he say exorcist?'_ her muscles tensed as she looked for an escape she needed to get out but she needed a distraction "D-did you murder this guy." She asked her voice shaking

"Him oh yes, yes I did and why I bet your wondering well simple, he was making a deal with a devil so cutting him down was no different than cutting down a devil." The man said a sick sadistic glee evident in his voice.

Keiko decided to play to his inner psycho and hope he would be so caught up in his euphoria that she could escape "So you just execute anyone who associates with devils, isn't that a bit extreme?"

He smiles and laughs "This is too funny a devil is trying to act all high and mighty to me" after his laugh ceases he says "tell you what for making me laugh I'll make your death quick and painless."

As he said that he hit a button or something on the device he held and a beam of light shot out, it reminded Keiko of the sword Kirito used in the Bullet of Bullets tournament when he played Gun Gale Online, and before either made a move a door opened and a familiar female stepped through it.

"Father Freed I finished putting up the protect…." Her voice cut off as she saw the scene in front of her "W-What happened here?"

Freed shrugged "I just took care of a devil lover and was now about to slaughter the baby devil in front of me."

Asia's eye's widened when she looked at Keiko "K-Keiko"

Freed looked confused before it all seemed to click "AH you're the one who brought this girl to us well now I must thank you for bringing someone of such importance to us, now if you would be so kind just stand there and die" he said leaping at Keiko with those last words

Keiko reacted and managed to dodge, the light blade inches from cutting her, and she summoned her sacred gear which surprised both Freed and Asia

"Keiko you have a gift too?" Asia said

Freed however was practically stunned "HOW DID A BABY DEVIL LIKE YOU GET A SACRED GEAR!?" he demanded to know

"If you want to know, then you're gonna have to force it out of me." Keiko said still trying to do whatever she can to get an advantage over this guy.

"That will not be necessary" said someone

Looking in it direction all three saw Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all looking ready for a fight.

"Well it looks like the baby devil can't fight her own fights." Said Freed in his mocking tone

Keiko struggled to resist attacking him, she knew he was just attacking her pride so she would make a mistake and she was not to make a hotheaded mistake like the one she made in SAO again.

Surprised and a little annoyed by her lack of reaction Freed decided on a different approach if he couldn't hurt her directly he would hurt her indirectly through her friend, and in one motion he turned and swung his saber at Asia.

"ASIA!" Keiko screamed out, and was relieved to the extent that she didn't appear to be injured but her cloths had been cut, and that was where the relief ended.

Freed then began to grope Asia's exposed chest all while taunting Keiko.

"Well if your just gonna stand there the least I can do is provide you with some entertainment." He said a smile of pure lust and sadism on his face.

Keiko this time refused to stand back and began to rush at him, only to be stopped as she was grabbed by Koneko who definitely had an iron grip.

"NO! DAMMIT LET ME GO!" Keiko screamed trying desperately to break Koneko's grip

"No time" she said as she carried Keiko back to the magic circle that had just formed.

"NO ASIA!" Keiko screamed out one final time as they disappeared.

Reappearing back in the clubroom Koneko released Keiko who proceeded to yell at the group.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU LET ME HELP HER!" she screamed

"Because you would've died, and I refuse to let any of my Peerage get hurt if I can help it." Rias said surprisingly calm

Keiko still continued "IT DOESN"T MATTER!"

This however caused Rias to react in a different way "YOU NEED TO QUIT BEING SELFISH!" She yelled catching everyone off guard even emotionless Koneko looked scared by that outburst and she continued "YOU ARE SO WILLING TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY, A LIFE THAT NOT JUST US BUT OTHERS HAVE SAVED, YOU NEED TO ACTUALLY STOP AND CONSIDER THE CONEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS, WHAT EFFECT THEY HAVE ON OTHERS!"

Keiko stayed silent before turning around saying in a silent voice "I'm going home." Leaving the building she immediately regretted how she was to them.

' _They just didn't want me to get hurt, and I was being an idiot.'_ Thought Keiko silently cursing how hot headed she could be _I'll apologize tomorrow, they probably don't want to see me at the moment.'_ She continued on think about what she would say.

 **WOW THIS TOOK FOREVER**

 **Sorry for the all caps but this is most likely how both you guys and I feel, I was in a slump and had to change from the idea I was going to do because I could not come up with a good idea on what to write.**

 **Also I was binge playing Danganronpa 1.2 reload, Ultra despair girls, and Danganronapa V3 when it came out and I was emotionally destroyed by the end.**

 **Oh and one thing Why is freed calling Keiko a Baby devil and the answer is nothing really I just did it come up with your own reasons if you like cause I got nothing also who was the character i added she was just for this idea so don't expect to see her again  
**

 **Ok with that I will see you with another chapter hopefully sooner rather than later.**


End file.
